Mo Ware
The Unrelenting Intro The rain was slapping on the houses, again. The rain had been falling on these houses for 29 years. The houses in Stem Lane were "different" (you could say) from other houses. Nobody had lived in these houses for 29 years. Then the Hedges came. The Degretorios were normal people with normal problems and normal jobs. They had office jobs, where they worked in cubicles. Calvin Degretorio woke up an opened his eyes, and heard a slithering sound. He screamed and flew over to his parents. "What happened?!", said his mom. Calvin ran upstairs and his parents followed. Than all 3 of them froze as a slithering and sliding sound was heard moving through the house again. "What is that?", asked his mom. The slithering sound was getting louder. They barred the door with any thing that they could find, like desks and books. Then the source of the slithering was revealed as a gruesome head popped through a jagged patch in the door. The skull was visible in places and it was leaking something that looked horribly like blood. Calvin let out a blood-curdling scream, and his scream got louder as the skull began to talk."Midnight, tonight, get out while possible and do stop screaming, it's rather hurting my ears." The head's ears were indeed shaking and quivering as if they were in pain."WHAT are you?!", said Julie(Calvin's mom)."I am Sapphire Hill, the previous owner of this house, and I advise you to pack and GO."The Degretorios stood in shock for a moment. Then Calvin asked,"What was that slithering sound?" But, before they could ask any more questions the Degretorios heard a bell ringing that signaled it was 11:30. That snapped them to their senses. They immediately shoved their belongings in a bag and ran. They heard the city bell chiming 12:00, but they were miles away from their house. They had took refuge in a friend's house, and that's when they heard the screech of tires and then they didn't see anything, anything at all. Chapter 1 The Hedges weren't like the Degretorios AT ALL. They were not normal in the slightest aspect. Their problems consisted of getting to parties on time and frying pans constantly bursting into flame, and that sort of thing. As you probably are confused by that statement, the Hedges were cooks. They were famous cooks and had to go to all sorts of cooking shows. "What's abnormal about that?", you might ask. Well they had to travel all around the world, and their son hated every second of it. Tiki Hedge was not in the greatest mood because they had just switched houses again. They switched to a stupid place called Stem Lane. In his opinion it was the most boring place yet. There wasn't even any other kids to talk to (which was trifling to Tiki), so he mainly stayed in his room and read. Then about a week later he was sitting on his bed when he heard a creak. His parents were away at a cooking show. He walked downstairs to see what it was. This is where trifling turned into harrowing. He saw a gaping hole in the floor. The house shook for a second, and then lights went out. Everything was pitch black. The ceiling was dripping with something. Tiki looked up and saw a shape looming up over him. He had no idea what it was but he was terrified of it. In the matter of seconds that he wasn't paying attention, something hit him in the back. Then he was falling for what must have been hundreds and hundreds of stories and felt his body shatter. Chapter 2 Tiki woke up in the greatest pain that he'd ever been in. He realized there was a figured huddled over him. He tried to sit up but immediately regretted his decision. He felt like his entire back was on fire and charring his bones. The figure said,"Don't hurt yourself." Tiki got up and saw there were a group of ragged people huddled together. He blinked, and said "Where are we?"."Ahem, sorry about that voice it gets very deep when i'm nervous. You've been out for a while.". "How long was I out?" said Tiki. "4 days," said the figure. "Well thank you but I must be going home now." "I'm sorry but that's impossible; all of these figures are previous owners of the houses in Stem Lane. We haven't found a way out in all of our years here. It's very unlikely that you find a way out." Tiki stared at the figure and said,"Surely you're kidding." Suddenly Tiki looked around and realized that he was standing in a recreation of Stem Lane, only twisted from reality. He looked up and saw nothing but white all the way into darkness. He ran up to the edge of the street and tried to cross (3rd marking) but he was shoved back by an invisible force. He was completely stuck in Stem Lane. He went back to talk to the figure. His head was spinning with questions. He didn't understand anything that was happening. The ShotRay was used to getting up early. However he was not used to waking up at 2:00 in the morning. When his alarm clock woke him up he couldn't lift his eyelids. He forced his eyes to blink. Every movement was an effort. He quickly ran outside and saw... gray and black, as it always was. Ray used to sleep in until 10:00 AM, that was until the bombs went off.Earth wasn't able to support any type of life. There was only one hope of survival, the Show. The Show had started out as a program to evacuate earth, but every survivor had wanted to join the program. Only 1/10000 people could be evacuated. The creators of the Show went power hungry and forced survivors to fight to the death. Unfortunately the survivors were willing to do anything to get out of the planet. Every day the central would have a 50 survivor tournament, set up in March Madness bracket formation. If you won, you would,guess what,get to fight more people. There would be 100 survivors that got to leave.Ray ran over to the billboard in his shelter that told who fought who today. He let out a sigh of relief. His name wasn't on the list. Ray looked around seeing the panicked faces, the relieved faces, and the sobbing. He jogged over to his friend Zane's hut. Zane wasn't there, seeing as Zane had been killed in the first, yesterday's, gladiator match. Ray walked into his hut and looked around for weapons. He came up with a pistol. Not his favorite weapon, but that's why he wanted a gun. He needed to practice with any gun that he felt uncomfortable with. He was going to be in the last fight of his shelter. Every time you win one of your battles you get a better shelter. Right now Ray was lucky to even have his hut. He left and slowly walked over to the gun range. Ray bitterly thought about Zane. When he reached the gun range he saw that it was almost empty. He spent the day there until the gun felt comfortable in his hands. He went home thinking bitterly about fairness. He scavenged for food in the forest a L ong stick midfielder A ttack C radling R ake O ffense S tick S core E xtra man offense. Waffle There are many a type of waffle. Some are good and some are awful. There is Belgian and buttermilk. That flows down your throat like silk. But there are still some that look like offal. Birthday A day of relaxation happiness and fun. Choose a cake and blow out candles. Have a party and relax with friends. Choose a place to go out to eat. But what if you couldn't relax. What if your birthday was on the last day of winter break. Would you still enjoy it? Would it be as relaxing as it normally would? What if you're birthday is on a normal, middle of the week school day. Or what if you had a birthday on the last day of school? Would it be more relaxing? Or would it not be fun because you still have school? I guess enough of the what-ifs and might happens. Those are just possibilities. So spend you're birthday carefree and relaxed. If you don't then it won't feel like a birthday at all. (3rd Marking Period) School Waking up at 6 each day, all work and no time to play. Working each day like the rest. Don't forget the science test! Minutes dragging on and on. Once the bell rings I'll be gone. Friday freedom fills the air. I'm still here like in a snare. Clubs feel like they're standing still. Waiting, waiting, students mill. Bell rings and we run outside. Searching around for a ride. You get home with a huge cheer, finally the weekend's here. Summer Summer's coming very soon. People singing happy tunes. One more week and then it's here. It is drawing very near. Last day of school is today. School has almost gone away. Finally freedom is here. Bringing happiness and cheer. Driving away to the beach. But school still seems just out of reach. Blink of an eye, school's back. The Beach Packing your bags for the ride. Driving over to the tide. Sitting under in the shade. Sandcastles are being made. Going out to eat somewhere. Ending up having to share. Sand is sliding through your feet. Relatives coming to meet. Swimming out into the sea. Walking around jauntily. Packing up our bags again. Going to a place we've been. Pizza Cheese, pepperoni, mixing with the sauce and crust. Pizza is the best. Fall The leaves of the trees change color slightly each day. Autumn leaves look cool. Movies Traveling over to the movie theater. Having a good time. Category:Period Seven Category:All Students